Child of the Valar
by Gwynevier
Summary: Prince Aris thought he knew who he was, until the coming of a familiar stranger.


CH.1 Aris stood there watching, listening. He could hear the steady footsteps of on comers. His hand on the hilt of his sword he waited. Pointed ears alert, his sharp elf eyes scanned the horizon. He nodded signaling the guards behind him to prepare their weapons. He held his sword firmly in his hands as the strangers approached, lead by a rider in gray. "All right on my count we...." Aris's word were cut short by a chorus of "Mitharandir" and "Welcome Mithrandir" Aris the youngest of this party, only seeing 17 years, knew nothing of this stranger. Aris sent a sharp look to his companions, and they retrieved their weapons. "I am Prince Aris Lillian of the Sylvian elves, chief of the guards of the wood. Why are you passing through here?"  
  
Gandalf ,or Mithrandir as called by the elves, looked over the prince. Yes this was Naru's son. Tall like his father he cut his straight black hair oddly short, to his jaw. His skin was pale penetrating his piercing black eyes. Gandalf, as the others could feel the difference in this elfling from the rest of his family. Though only Gandalf knew why.  
  
"My company and I are here to see your father, my boy" Mithrandir answered Aris's question. Aris nodded. Awed by this stranger. "Come with me". He whispered, walking down the long since beaten path. Glimpsing at the stranger behind him, "Mithrandir" he thought to himself. Why did this name sound so familiar? A strong hand on his shoulder broke his thoughts. Looking up into Mithrandir's stormy gray eyes he questioned, "May I help you Mithrandir?" Gandalf smiled at the young elf, "Something troubling you my boy?" Gandalf inquired. Aris shook his head "I am well". Aris quickened his pace; he didn't know why but this wizard made him very uncomfortable.  
  
Aris studied the great castle in front of him. The walls, which were once strong and well built, were now covered in vines and walls crumbled from age. Statues had fallen, trees had fell down. Eryn Emel* was not the great castle it was once. "We have arrived" Aris answered the question of the gray stranger. Gandalf himself was stunned to see the aging woods. Elves, the immortal, gave the same gift to all they created. He had heard of the darkness growing but this was far worse than he could ever dream of. "Follow me" Aris lead the way to the castle entrance.  
  
Leading them into a room which all windows were covered, it possessed a dark, musty smell. Taking moments for their eyes to adjust to the darkness they noticed old statues once strong and powerful now fitting the aged surroundings. The entrance hall once filled with many visitors was empty and cold. Aris walked on through the lonely halls to a new room. The shades were pulled back and the brightness once again had to adjust to their eyes. There at a large oak desk sat an elf looks matching that of the prince, but for green eyes hollowed with age. He poured over a large stack of papers oblivious to the fact of anyone standing in the room. "Ada" Aris gently called to his father. King Naru fondly looked at his son. "Nin ionel" Naru questioned. "Father, Mithrandir has came along with a small party, they wish to speak with you". "Gandalf!" Naru stood walking towards Mithrandir. He quickly embraced the new comer.  
  
"What tidings have brought you here my, mellon?"  
  
"Not good ones I am afraid, if you do not mind I would like to speak with you in private Naru."  
  
"Dismissed" Aris ordered his guards, Gandalf's company quickly followed. "You too my boy" Aris looked at Gandalf with confusion, he always sat in conversations with his father. Turning to King Naru for his help. Naru meerly nodded. "As you wish,Father" Aris angrily stalked from the room. Sitting with his back against the wall he listened to every word of their conversation.  
  
"What is it Gandalf?" Naru asked.  
  
"It's time" Gandalf merely answered.  
  
"Now, but he is not ready"  
  
"You have not told him, have you"  
  
"Gandalf there just wasn't the time"  
  
"He deserves to know what he is Naru"  
  
"What am I supposed to say, just have him sit down then break the news that he has to save Middle-Earth from Morgoth? That is a little more than a father son conversation Gandalf!"  
  
"What about his mother, does he know of her?"  
  
"Not yet, even I have trouble talking about it"  
  
Gandalf jumped out of his chair. "I will not do the work for you, you must tell him tonight". He then left the room.  
  
Opening the door he saw Aris staring straight into his eyes, confusion glittering intently. The silence lasted for what seemed hours. Looking from Gandalf to his father Aris fled. He didn't no were he was going he just new he had to leave. "Aris wait!" he ignored his fathers calls, running straight out the castle doors.  
  
***  
  
*The name Eryn Emel means "Forest Heart." As in the palace is the heart of the forest...  
  
Many did not understand why I named the castle forest, just trying to clear it all up. 


End file.
